


病

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: 只是想用现实做底开个车，请不要带入现实。想写个病娇抖S赤西仁对塔酱的强制爱play而已。





	病

上田穿着简单的白色连帽衫，拉起兜帽挡住了半张脸，只把小巧高挺的鼻梁和性感丰满的嘴唇留在外面，尽管这双嘴唇此刻苍白到发青；外面套着宽大的驼色毛衣，脖子和手腕上干干净净；两手空空，大半个手掌都缩在袖子里。天气不冷，他却在隐隐地瑟瑟发抖，手心浸满了冷汗。

 

他本就不是个干脆利落的人，从半个小时之前就开始在这座独栋别墅外不停徘徊。来往的人不多，但他却能够感受到落到自己身上的目光令他如芒在背。

 

他攥紧了拳头，低声地咒骂：“可恶、可恶、可、恶、呜……”除了怨怼和愤怒，声线中还带了点委屈的哭腔。

 

终于他缓缓地抬起了手，指尖微微打着颤。喉结来回滚动，吞咽口水的声音清晰可闻。

 

“叮咚——”

 

他闪电似的缩回了手，抱着手肘绝望地等待着。

 

没有人应门。

 

心中顿时涌上了崭新的怒意，将方才的胆怯和犹豫冲刷个干净。上田怒气冲冲地摸出手机，从通话记录中翻出一个没有存入通讯录的陌生电话拨了出去。

 

“赤西仁，你搞什么鬼？！”

 

“啊，”对面发出短促的应答声，顿了顿，从轻微的呼吸声中都能听出那个人的愉悦，“门开着，自己进来吧。”

 

上田感到自己被侮辱了，但电话已经被切断了，他半个字都没来得及说出来。身体已经不再因为瑟缩和惧怕而颤抖，惯习拳击的手紧紧握成了拳，齿列咬得咯咯作响。

 

他抑制不住身体里熊熊燃烧的怒火，仅有的理智让他选择错开了电门铃，一拳捶在墙上。坚硬的墙壁仅仅共鸣出了沉重的闷响，而柔软的肉体却被凹凸不平的碎石擦伤。

 

他好像感觉不到痛一样，只是紧紧地蹙着眉，仿佛忽然被放了气的气球，垂头丧气地推开了门。

 

 

 

无视摆放整齐的鞋架，上田把鞋子随意地丢在了玄关。有电视的声音，他循声往起居室走去。沙发上没有人，电视正播着最后一期五个人的CTKT。

 

上田站在沙发后面，看着电视有点出神。

 

忽然一只手从身后伸过来，拽掉了他的兜帽。他被吓了一跳，下意识地勾拳过去，却被那个人用另一只手稳稳地抓住了。

 

“脾气真差。”

 

“用不着你说。”上田啐了一声，“别摆着那副假惺惺的面孔。你还要怎样？你折腾够了吗？”

 

“我什么时候折腾过了。”赤西笑眯眯的，“我只是做想做的事情而已。”

 

“你好歹考虑一下我们啊混蛋！！！！”

 

他没想哭的。他最不想的，就是在这个混蛋面前露出一分一毫的软弱。

 

可一想到因为这个人的自由任性，他们五个人不得不承受巨大的压力、做好他不再回来的准备重新排舞练歌。可这个人居然厚颜无耻地回来了，一副什么都没有发生过的模样，中途加入了番组的录制，甚至一片空白地加入了巡演。

 

怎么会有这样没有下限的人？

 

但是龟梨高兴的话……他也没什么好抱怨的。曾经如胶似漆的两个人在半年之前闹得近乎决裂，但此时龟梨好像记忆清空了一样，居然毫无怨言地接纳了赤西仁。

 

他虽然看赤西碍眼，但多一事不如少一事，他懒得和赤西犯冲。

 

这两个人不仅是双top，还是一对不知道好了多久的情侣。

 

 

上田好像是最晚知道的人。

 

上周赤西刚回来，没有告诉事务所，下飞机就直接来了巨蛋。那时排练刚刚结束，上田冲澡浪费了一些时间，出来的时候休息室已经空无一人了。门口只剩下龟梨的包，他知道龟梨还没走，便大声喊了一声kame，然后就听到套间的内屋传来了窸窣的声音。

 

龟梨把门拉开了一个缝，小声说上田你先走吧。

 

上田不是个敏锐的人，但仍旧能感受到空气中充斥着某种暧昧却诡异的气息。他皱了皱眉，刚准备背起包告别，只见另一只手扒住了龟梨的手，将门彻底拉开了。

 

“哟——上田。好久不见。”

 

他终于知道哪里暧昧了。

 

乱蓬蓬的头发，湿润的眼珠和艳红的嘴唇。

 

他终于知道哪里诡异了。

 

龟梨凌乱的身体和赤西整洁的衣领。

 

“打扰了。”上田冷冷地吐出半句寒暄，“明天见。”

 

“你不饿么上田？我记得你原来排练完总是饿得不行。你再等五分钟，让kame换件衣服。”赤西从后面环住龟梨的肩膀，“我请你们两个吃烤肉。”

 

上田顿时感觉全身的血液一口气涌向了大脑，脸涨得通红，一瞬间失去了冷静，抓起龟梨的包朝那张讨厌的脸扔了过去。

 

他掐着手心强迫自己冷静，气喘吁吁、双目赤红地低吼：“我说我打扰你们了对不起！”

 

“上田……”龟梨露出了难得的弱气。

 

“别、别过来。kame你不要过来。”上田一步步后退，“就当我刚才没有出现过吧。我保证，明天就会调整好的。”

 

赤西神色暧昧又玩味，越过龟梨的头顶望着他。上田不敢看赤西的脸，那家伙简直一举一动都像火星一样落在他身上，指不定哪一下他就会被点燃。一旦他自爆了，又是一场撼动不了赤西的笑话。

 

上田转过身去，摆了摆手，声音喑哑：“打扰了。明天见。”

 

 

他已经不是队长了，老老实实地做好自己的back就够了，这两个人爱怎么样就怎么样，和他没有任何关系。

 

……他本来是这么想的。也是准备这么做的。

 

他虽然脾气暴躁，但自认为没有得罪过赤西。所以他不明白，为什么赤西会这样惩罚他。他已经躲着赤西走了，为什么赤西不放过他。

 

 

是因为醉得太厉害还是受到的感官冲击太过强烈，总之上田一边哭一边说出了平时绝对不会说出口的话。

 

“不是惩罚啊。”赤西习惯性地眯着眼睛，腰规律地前后摆动，细腻的指腹摩擦着上田湿漉漉的下腹，“我们都这么舒服，怎么能说是惩罚呢。”

 

上田醉得晕晕乎乎的，别说忍住不发出声音了，光是保持呼吸就已经用尽了全部的力气。赤西不知道是故意而为还是随性为之，扣在上田后脑勺的手像是要把他压进枕头里似的格外用力。

 

上田被插得难受，顶起膝盖半支起下半身，让赤西失去了整根摩擦进出的空间。但是他和赤西贴得更近了，对方下体硬而浓密的毛发扫着敏感的股沟和臀肉，赤西好像发现了什么新的玩法，浅浅的抽插中夹杂进了左右的晃动。

 

他红着眼睛，硬是抬起左腿，想借势把屁股往右下压。就算踢不到赤西的腰窝，他也能换个姿势好受一点。可赤西轻而易举地提起膝盖，抵住上田的腿根压下去，狠狠往前一撞。原本压着他头的大手滑到了他后颈，用使他感到轻微窒息的手劲，掐住了他的脖子。

 

上田感觉自己的胯骨像是被折断了一样，剧烈地疼痛起来，腰一下子软了下去，咬着牙发出痛苦而微弱的呻吟。

 

氧气越来越少。呼吸越来越不畅。可意外的，他的神智变得越来越清明。

 

“你、不想看到我的脸……对吧。”上田嘲讽地低语，“怎么了、kame他不让你做吗？”

 

赤西的动作明显地迟疑了一下。

 

上田低低地笑着：“精虫上脑的东西。招妓的风险比上我更大吗？你还真是会算账。”

 

赤西的呼吸越来越急促，掐他脖子的手变得不知轻重。上田说不出话来，虚握的拳头挣扎地捶着枕头。然而赤西仿佛充耳不闻，狠插几下后撤出身来，握着他的腰，将他翻过身来。

 

天花板上点缀着暧昧的小灯珠，散射下无数的光线，偶有几束晃得他眼睛刺痛。

 

赤西推高他的左腿，再度撬开半阖的穴口插了进去。

 

“呃——”上田痛苦地蹙起眉，喉咙深处挤压出艰涩的哀鸣。

 

“这么快就忘了我读给你的信么？”赤西轻轻笑着，腰肢摆动的力度却远不如他如沐春风的面孔那样温柔，“我说了，在洛杉矶的时候，我每天都在想龙也。每天都想让你舒服、让你哭泣、让你臣服，想你想得受不了。”

 

“别、闭嘴、闭、呜啊啊……可恶、可恶！可恶……”上田咬牙切齿地咒骂，脸色苍白，眼角却泛着红。他抬起胳膊，臂弯挂住赤西的脖颈，微微抬起上身，整齐的齿列愤恨地啮咬住赤西宽厚的肩膀。

 

赤西眉毛都不皱一下，笑容的弧度越来越明显，甚至停下了抽插，单单抚摸着上田柔软的头发，如同傲慢的吸血鬼用血液哺喂着不知天高地厚的奴仆。

 

上田咬到牙根酸软，嘴里泛起血沫。酸疼不已的脊背再也撑不住身体的重量，他重重地栽倒下去，呼吸急促而破碎。赤西神色晦暗不清，指尖轻碰着肩膀上深深的牙印。

 

他捏住上田的下巴，俯下身去覆住了他的嘴唇。双唇之间被对方湿热的舌头入侵，上田有心无力，原本想咬伤赤西，但啮合的力气却轻柔得如同含住赤西的舌头吮吸。

 

赤西离开他，轻轻地拍了他的脸两下：“好孩子。”

 

上田没有理解他的意思，愣愣地看着他从床头柜上拿起手机，点亮了屏幕。赤西从屏幕上移开视线，伸手撩开上田的额发，整张脸清清楚楚地露了出来。

 

然后他透过镜头，看到了上田迷茫又略带紧张的面孔，可爱得像只不知道自己即将被赶往屠宰场的小羊羔。

 

“咔嚓——”

 

接二连三的，快门的声音。

 

上田只懵了一下，瞪大了眼睛，伸手想要把手机抢过来。赤西摁住他的肩膀，下身往他深处随意一顶，他便像被拔掉了电源线的机器人一样，胳膊软软地垂了下去。他又惊又气，呼吸几乎要停止了，呻吟却从闭塞的喉口溢了出来。

 

“呜、啊、住手啊啊啊……赤西仁——赤西仁你、咳咳、你疯了吗、住手、住手、住手啊啊啊啊——”

 

赤西完全无视了几欲崩溃的上田，拍到满意才慢慢悠悠地把手机扔到了一边。他一边抱起上田，使两个人的身体更加贴近，一边笑吟吟地说：“没有，我很清醒。”

 

笑容很温暖，但上田觉得自己看见了不折不扣的恶魔。

 

“如果不想照片流出去的话，就乖乖听我的话。”

 

 

 

他怎么能用这种东西来威胁他？就算两个人深仇大恨，此时好歹还算是一根绳上的蚂蚱，他怎么可能这么对他？

 

 

但赤西仁言出必行，自由得可怕，比他还要不在意别人的看法，没什么能束缚住他，什么事情都是不计后果地满足自己。

 

 

这就是，他出现在这里的原因。

 

 

 

 

上田深深地吸了一口气，在赤西沉静眼眸的注视下，缓缓地低下了头。

 

“我向你道歉。我向你和龟梨道歉。”上田苦涩地说，“我会离龟梨远远的，我也不会再乱发脾气了。……把照片还给我。”

 

赤西摸着肩膀，那是他上次留下牙印的位置：“听得不舒服呢。”

 

上田咬了咬牙，换了说法，一字一顿地说：“请你把照片还给我。”

 

赤西说：“不可能。”语气干脆利落。

 

上田心中忽然涌上了难以言表的无助和苦闷。他已经没有生气的精力了，赤西好像一堵拳打脚踢都留不下丝毫破损与污迹的空气墙，他不知道怎么和这个不可理喻的疯子交流。

 

他绕过赤西仁，俯身把外套捞了起来，淡淡道：“我知道了。照片，随便你，想怎么处理就怎么处理吧。我退出，我不做了，我以后有多远躲多远，我保证再也不会让你看见我的脸了。”

 

赤西仁皱眉，脸色阴沉：“你再说一遍。”

 

“说再多遍也一样，”上田深呼一口气，毫不畏惧地仰视着赤西仁隐隐抽动的脸庞，“如果不在杰尼斯，我就不怕那些照片。我离开就一了百了了。我、不、陪、你、们、玩、了。”

 

赤西捏紧拳头，双臂青筋暴起。上田已经练了好几年的拳击，却没有看清赤西闪电般伸出来的手，大脑还来不及反应，就被赤西掐着脖子，头朝下摁倒在沙发上。他脊椎硌着沙发靠背，一阵阵发疼，眼前忽明忽暗，气管也被紧紧扼住呼吸困难。

 

在雪花一样支离破碎的视野中，上田惊愕地望着赤西。向来平静淡然，连腹黑使坏时都慵懒不已的赤西，此时五官扭曲地盘错在一起，额角的青筋突突直跳，竟如同狂怒中的野兽。上田有些怕，却完全移不开视线，仿佛自己期待的就是撕破他那张刀枪不入的面具似的。赤西终于如他所愿失去了冷静，他终于达到了目的，但他此刻却如同一只试探睡狮的羚羊一样，在雄狮的咆哮中恐惧得瑟瑟发抖，眼眸中却跳跃着喜悦的光芒。

 

他其实和赤西一样——他和赤西一样。他和赤西一样，都病得厉害。

 

他一直以来都是那样地——那样憧憬着赤西。无论是他的音乐，他的面孔，他的性情——他的一切。

 

他明明知道赤西和龟梨是多年的恋人，却忍不住自己病态的冲动。他要和赤西一起制作组合曲，从每一个和弦到每一个字眼，都要和赤西一起推敲一起斟酌。兴许他一开始就知道赤西喜欢放肆的小猎豹，就故意地与赤西唱反调，留摇滚的发型、戴嚣张的铆钉项圈，PV封面就算是要赤西抱着他，他也会执拗地把头偏得远远的。

 

然后如他所愿——

 

被命运眷顾着的龟梨和也，也曾经见过这样的赤西仁吗？

 

 

 

空气一股脑地涌入干涸的肺叶，上田抽搐着缩起双腿，仰面跌下去，蜷成一团，捂着脖子剧烈地咳嗽起来。

 

赤西很快折返了回来，一举一动都施施然的，表情归于了诡异的平静。

 

“原来是你在嫉妒kame。”赤西扬起手铐，笑得意味不明，“继续嫉妒下去吧。我永远都不会属于你……但我绝对不会放开你。去美国的每一天，我都在想你，都在想为什么自己想要这样对你，都在想于我而言，你到底是什么。”

 

赤西握住上田纤细的手腕，用只要上田想就随时能够挣开他的速度和力度，缓缓地为他戴上了手铐。

 

“我不想再想了，头很痛。”赤西轻声说道，声音就像在撒娇，“就这样吧。我会继续和kame上床，也会用照片威胁你。你不上钩也得上钩，你想走也不能走。”

 

上田被骇得动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着自己双手落入赤西的桎梏。

 

他一路被赤西拖拽着进了卧室，怔愣着难以回神。直到赤西脱掉白T恤，露出健壮的胸膛欺过来，上田才如梦初醒，奋力地挣扎起来。

 

惹怒狮子是他不对——他认错！他认错！如果知道最终会落至这种情形，还不如刚才就被赤西掐死在沙发上！

 

他的双腿被赤西紧紧盘住不能动弹，双手被束缚在一起挂在床头，挣扎在此刻显得搞笑、无奈又绝望。

 

“你放开我、你先放开我。”上田大气不敢喘，“赤西仁，你现在不对，你变得很奇怪……”

 

正常人家里怎么会有手铐。

 

他到底是从什么时候开始，就动了这个念头。

 

赤西唇角含笑地望着他，将连帽衫推高到手腕堆着，俯下身来。他的动作是那么温柔，以至于当乳头传来激痛时，上田都没有想到是赤西在咬他。

 

“呜呃、……”上田瞬间五官扭曲，唇齿间泄出痛楚的呻吟。然而他四肢的控制权都在赤西手里，甚至连推开赤西都做不到，只能浑身打着颤，眸中含泪，哆哆嗦嗦地和赤西打着商量，“好痛、好痛，不要……”

 

“我不是暴力的人。我也从不崇尚暴力。”赤西松口，指腹摩擦着他充血红肿的乳首，“一遇上你，我就不像我了。”

 

赤西微微放松了对他下身的钳制，剥掉了贴身的黑色牛仔裤，随意地丢到床下。他膝盖跪在上田大腿内侧，探身拉开了床头柜，又拿出了一只手铐。

 

上田没看见他在干什么，全部的注意力都被剥夺了，只能从抽筋似的大腿根部感受到无穷无尽的、撕裂般的疼痛。

 

“我可以疼爱他，可以把一切珍贵的东西都给他。他想要一个和和美美的组合，我就可以站在他身边、和他一起创造最辉煌的KAT-TUN……虽然我没有半点兴趣。”赤西喃喃自语，“但是你不行。你要是想往东走，我就一定要让你往西去。你如果不听我的，我就想拴住你的脖子，你要么被勒死，要么乖乖地听我的话跟我走。”

 

赤西抬高了他的右腿，蛮横地将他的脚踝拷在床头。为了缓解疼痛，上田不得不一并蜷起左腿，尽量地抬起屁股。但这只有腰贴着床的姿势维持得久了，从脖子到腿根，一整片都变得酸麻不已，随便一动就会疼，偏偏赤西的大手还在他臀肉上不停揉捏。

 

上田难以忍受地开始了低低的饮泣。

 

赤西不想两个人一起痛，润滑和扩张都做得十分彻底，只是在难堪又难受的姿势下，赤西这点温柔几乎可以被忽略不计。

 

赤西托住上田的腰，炽热的性器在臀缝间来回摩擦了几下，便沿着在指尖撬开的窄缝，插入了窄小湿热的肉穴。

 

上田闷声痛呼，已经失了力气，浑身被冷汗浸透，额前发丝坠着点点晶莹的汗珠。他咬着舌尖，往后抻直了修长的脖颈，嘴唇剧烈张合，却总没法成功地吸入氧气，凄凄惨惨，宛如落难的天鹅。

 

赤西怔怔地看着他痛苦的模样，露出欲泣的表情，仿佛自己正受着比上田所遭受的更甚的疼痛。

 

“我到底该……该拿你怎么办。”

 

他浑身颤抖，深深地低下头去，伏在上田身上，额头抵着他颌尖。

 

“我想伤害你，我想弄痛你，我想让你流血想让你变得支离破碎……可我又不舍得你疼。”赤西痛苦不堪地抱住上田的肩膀，喉间爆发出极度悲恸的咆哮，“我该怎么办、我该怎么办，你告诉我，我该怎么办？！”

 

上田什么声音都发不出来，只是瑟瑟发抖着，喉结不停地滚动，瞠大的双眸一刻不歇地滚落下豆大的泪珠。

 

溅湿了枕头、溅湿了床单，也溅湿了赤西的眼睛。

 

 

“非走不可吗？”

 

赤西疲倦地掀开眼皮，看了一眼龟梨，又恹恹地垂了下来。

 

“嗯。”

 

他的声音有些嘶哑，带了点类似重感冒的鼻音。哼哼唧唧的，吐字不清晰，像是喝醉了酒在说摸不着边的胡话，但龟梨知道他此刻正无比清醒。

 

赤西双手举到胸前，好像正掐着谁的脖子似的。他合起手掌，安分地搭在双膝之上，低笑一声，“非走不可。”

 

 

在他杀死上田龙也之前。


End file.
